


More than Beautiful

by whiteraven05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven05/pseuds/whiteraven05
Summary: When Harry's date ends in a disaster, Hermione tries to convince Cho that there's nothing going on between Harry and her. That they were only friends and nothing more, but turns out she's most likely wrong.My take on the "you're not ugly" part from OotP. One Shot. HHr.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	More than Beautiful

Harry and Hermione were waiting in the Great Hall for Ron to join them for dinner, he was running late from Quidditch practice. Harry was busy eating his dessert, while Dean, Seamus and Neville had just finished up their own meals and waved goodbye to them as they retreated to the common room. 

Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice as she glanced up and saw a pair of dark brown eyes glaring back at her from afar. At the Ravenclaw table, Cho was practically shooting daggers her way. Hermione shifted in her seat awkwardly as she looked around her, hoping, she was looking at someone else, but her eyes met hers again and Cho continued on with her death stare. Luckily, Cho’s friends grabbed her attention away and Hermione let out a short sigh of relief. 

What was that all about? Hermione was puzzled. Harry never did tell her about his Valentine’s Day date with Cho, she was waiting for him to bring it up at some point, but the last few days, he had been very distant.

“Harry,” Hermione said quietly. “Did something happen on your date with Cho?”

Without looking up at her, Harry continued eating his pie and mumbled, “It was awful. Why?” 

“I think she’s upset with me,” Hermione replied. 

Harry’s eyes met hers briefly before he turned around in his seat to look over at the Ravenclaw table. Hermione peeked over his head and saw that Cho noticed his gaze. Cho started glaring again back in their direction. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Hermione. 

“Just ignore her,” Harry told her in a frustrated tone. He grabbed another slice of pie and continued on eating. 

Hermione looked up again and Cho and all her friends were staring over at their table, while chatting among themselves. Hermione bit her lip nervously, and asked, “Why? What happened on the date?” 

Harry put down his fork and muttered, “I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

Hermione gave him a pleading look. 

He sighed heavily and then explained all the events that had happened at Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop with Cho. Hermione listened intently as he went on for several minutes before he finished off saying, “… she got completely upset and ran out of the shop. It was a complete disaster, Hermione.” 

Ah, now it made sense, Hermione nodded in acknowledgment. Harry abandoned Cho and chose to go see her, of course, Cho would be furious with the both of them. 

“Oh, Harry, of course, she’s upset.” Hermione chuckled softly as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. _“You should have told her differently. You should have said it was really annoying, but I’d made you promise to come along to the Three Broomsticks, and you really didn’t want to go, you’d much rather spend the whole day with her, but unfortunately you thought you really ought to meet me and would she, please come along with you, and hopefully you’d be able to get away more quickly? And it might have been a good idea to mention how ugly you think I am too,” Hermione added as an after thought._

_“But I don’t think you’re ugly,” said Harry, bemused._

His emerald eyes were locked with hers as Hermione felt entranced by his words for a moment. Her cheeks were highlighted with a faint pink shade as she offered him a sweet smile before looking down at her half-eaten plate of food.

Her smile began to fade and Harry firmly said, “You’re not.” 

Hermione looked back up at him, and sure enough, his eyes were still on her. He wasn’t smiling, instead, he had a more serious facial expression. 

“You have to say that, you’re my friend,” Hermione replied with a weak smile. Then, she quickly added, “But we’re getting off subject. You should go talk to her.”

“I’d rather not,” he shrugged. 

“It’s an easy fix, you just need to say-”

He interrupted her. “I kind of want to talk to you about something…” He opened his mouth to continue speaking before he was distracted by Cho and her giggling friends from across the room. He glanced over his shoulder and then back at Hermione, who was still waiting for him to continue. “I um,” he paused. He stared into her eyes before clearing his throat. And then suddenly, he pushed his plate of pie aside and quickly got up from his seat. “Actually, I think I’m just going to go for a walk, I’ll meet you guys back at the common room,” he told her and walked away before Hermione could respond. 

What was that all about? Did he feel uncomfortable confiding in her after his whole fiasco with Cho? After all, he had barely said any words to her since they did Rita’s interview after his date. Hermione shook her head and sighed deeply. She felt bad for Harry, but it wasn’t his fault that he was clueless about girls. Also, Cho was being overly dramatic about the whole situation, but then again most girls usually were when they got jealous. It seemed like lately nothing went right for Harry - Voldemort being back and not many believing him, their school being run by Umbridge, him get banned from the Quidditch team, and so much more.

Hermione’s eyes watched as Cho’s friends gathered up their things to leave. Cho remained at the table, finishing up her dinner. With one more sip of pumpkin juice, Hermione took a shaky breath and started making her way over to the Ravenclaw table. As she drew closer, Cho noticed her figure coming and started to get up from her seat. 

“Cho, wait,” Hermione pleaded. She pulled on a friendly smile and and took a seat across from her. 

Cho eyed her suspiciously, but she slowly sat back down. She crossed her arms over her chest and wore an irritated expression upon her face, which put Hermione at unease.

“Hermione,” Cho greeted her in an annoyed tone. “Come to tell me all about your date with Harry?”

“Cho, I know why you’re mad at me, um, Harry can be a little clueless when it comes to girls,” Hermione chuckled lightly, but Cho didn’t laugh. “And I can assure you that we’re just friends and he really, really likes you. If you give him another chance, I promise you won’t regret it,” Hermione insisted. 

Silence filled between the two girls as Hermione nervously fidgeted with her skirt under the table. Hermione began to think that maybe it was a bad idea to come and convince Cho to give Harry another chance.

Finally, Cho bluntly replied, “I think you’re the clueless one.” 

Hermione looked at her confused. 

“Yes, I could easily give him another chance, but I still would have the same problem,” Cho said with a frown. “Any girl would run into the same problem, whether it be now or five to ten years from now.” 

Hermione cautiously asked, “And what exactly would that be?”

“You,” Cho said flatly.

“Excuse me?”

“C’mon, Hermione,” Cho scoffed. “No girl is going to want date the famous Harry Potter _and_ his little sidekick, Hermione Granger. How is he ever going to find a proper girlfriend if you’re constantly glued at his side? You practically smother him, I don’t know how he puts up with it,” Cho finished off her rant with a huff.

Hermione glared at her, but chose to remain quiet instead of arguing with her. 

Cho got up from her seat and then eyed Hermione for a moment. She quietly said under her breath, “Probably would just be easier if you date him yourself, honestly, everyone knows you fancy him.” 

What was Cho’s fixation on her and Harry? It was like she was trying to get her to admit that she had an undying love for him. Maybe that was Cho’s way of making herself feel better about their date going terribly wrong. 

Hermione looked at Cho with a raised eyebrow. She responded, “I don’t. He’s just my friend.”

“And that’s probably all he’ll ever be, since you’re not exactly his type anyway,” she sneered. 

Was she serious? Hermione shook her head and her voice was no longer polite, it was on the point of snapping at her. “You know what!” 

“Hit a sore spot, did I?” Cho smirked at her. 

Hermione stood up and exclaimed, “Harry was right to leave your date, he knew the crazy drama that would be in store for him if he stayed!” 

Cho shot her a disgusted look before quickly saying, “I feel sorry for you, Hermione. I guess you’ll just have to sit back and watch him be miserable as girls come and go into his life, none wanting to stay, all because of you,” she rudely said before departing from the table, and leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. Hermione slowly sat back down in her seat. 

Well, that conversation turned out very differently than what had played in Hermione’s mind. She was furious at Cho, but, in a way, she kind of understood why she didn’t want to give Harry another chance. The only way it would work was if Hermione stayed out of Harry’s life, Cho made that loud and clear. And, to be honest, Hermione was glad that Cho didn’t want to give Harry another chance. He deserved so much better.

What if all his future girlfriends would have issues with her though? What if they were all going to be dramatic, just like Cho? Would they all expect her to stop being friends with Harry too? Would he seriously have trouble finding a steady girlfriend? Her mind wandered over the idea of numerous girls coming and going into Harry’s life, and suddenly, a pang of jealousy settled within her - no, it wasn’t jealousy, she tried to convince herself otherwise. She was just upset at her encounter with Cho. Yes, that was it. 

Hermione awkwardly shifted in her seat and looked back over at the Gryffindor table, where Ron and Ginny were now busy eating their own dinners. Ron was stuffing his face, but he looked up quickly and gave her a confused look from across the room as to why she was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Hermione was about to stand up and walk back over to them, until a quiet voice pulled her attention away from Ron.

“You look dreadful, Hermione,” Luna commented.

Hermione looked over and saw Luna scoot closer to her. “Oh, hi, Luna,” Hermione replied. 

“I saw you try and set Cho and Harry up. She’s lovely, you know,” Luna said brightly. She smiled faintly at Hermione before dreamily saying, “But why play matchmaker for him? He should be with you.” 

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Did everyone believe she should date Harry? What was going on today? Hermione told her, “That’s nice and all, Luna, but we’re _just_ friends.” 

“Is that so? I just ran into to him, too. He had a whole lot to say about you,” Luna said casually, grabbing a bowl full of pudding. 

Hermione’s eyes lit up for a moment at her words. What was she on about? Surely, it must be all in her silly mind of hers still. She probably wasn’t the most reliable source. She sighed, “Luna, I don’t have to time to talk about nonsense-”

Luna interrupted her, “It’s not. You were quite the hot topic, if I say so myself.” 

Why would Harry go and talk to Luna and not her? She was right about before - obviously, he didn’t feel comfortable confiding in her about his feelings at the moment. Hermione needed to know more. 

She inquired, “You guys you were talking about me? Not Cho?” 

“Sorry, Hermione, it was a private conversation,” Luna replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Hermione looked over at the great hall doors, deciding whether or not to go find Harry. “So, you _do_ like him?” Luna chirped in a high pitched voice. 

Hermione looked back over at her. “W-what?” 

Luna smiled at her and replied, “I kind of figured you liked him, especially after hanging out with the two of you at the Three Broomsticks for that interview.” 

“No, no, I told you before we’re just very good friends,” Hermione clarified. 

“It’s okay, I won’t tell him,” Luna winked at her. 

“There’s nothing to tell,” Hermione said with a short frustrated groan. She got up from her seat said, “I’ll see you around, Luna.” 

Hermione quickly left Luna, who was smiling wide and happily eating her pudding. Hermione walked back over to the Gryffindor table and quickly snatched her bag off the seat where she left it. Hermione had too much on her mind, she didn’t even bother to greet Ron or Ginny. She started darting towards the Great Hall doors, until a voice called out to her.

“Oi! Where you going?” Ron asked with his mouth full of food. 

Hermione stopped and turned around. “I’m just…” She fumbled on her words and then quickly lied, “I have to grab some books at the library. I’ll see you guys back at the common room.” 

Ginny had asked a question afterwards, but Hermione ignored it and quickly walked out of the Great Hall to find Harry. 

— 

It felt like Hermione had been walking around the grounds in circles and yet no Harry in sight. It had been just over an hour and she had no luck in finding him, unfortunately. She thought he would have went to his usual spot, near the Black Lake. It was where he liked to go to clear his head, but apparently, he had either left or found a new spot. It started drizzling outside and with a defeated sigh, Hermione began to make her way back into the castle. 

She walked through the hallways of the castle as she headed towards the common room. Cho’s words wouldn’t leave her mind, they kept replaying in her head. She didn’t smother Harry, did she? Yes, she constantly worried about him, but any concerned friend would be the same way. Ron was probably just as concerned as her, he just showed it differently.

And what was Cho going on about her fancying Harry? She didn’t. Over the years, people had speculated that there was something more between her and Harry. Viktor and Rita Skeeter have longed made assumptions beforehand, now, Cho and Luna were added to that list. But as always, she denied it immediately. He was her best friend, and okay maybe, he meant a little more to her than that, after all, she would risk her life for him in a heartbeat, no questions asked. He was just Harry, he was still the scrawny, silly, courageous boy that she had known since age eleven. Okay, he wasn’t exactly scrawny anymore, in fact, he filled out quite well thanks to Quidditch and all. And he was no longer a boy, he was a fine, good-looking, young man. She groaned aloud in frustration - this was all ridiculous to even think about. 

“Hermione!” 

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Ginny running up to her. She turned around and greeted her, “Hi Ginny.”

Ginny asked, “Heading back to the common room?” 

Hermione nodded and they both continued in the direction of the common room. They walked the majority of the way in silence, until Ginny spoke up, “I didn’t see you in the library…”

Hermione’s eyes widened as she tried to think of any excuse as to why she lied. She couldn’t think of anything too quickly as she started to respond, “Oh, um, I-”

Ginny laughed slightly, “It’s okay. But if you don’t mind me asking, what were you really doing?” Hermione bit her lip and remained quiet. After a few seconds, Ginny jokingly asked, “Sneaking around with a secret boyfriend, hmm?” 

Hermione chuckled nervously. There was no use in coming up with excuses or lies right now; and so, Hermione simply replied, “I was just looking for Harry.”

“Oh, I’m guessing to talk about your crazy encounter with Cho,” Ginny responded with a laugh. 

Hermione was mortified and shook her head. “You guys saw that?” 

Ginny shrugged at her. “Didn’t hear much, except, for when you started yelling at her at the end. But good for you! She can be too much, and honestly, Harry deserves better.” 

Hermione nodded, “That’s what I thought. I honestly don’t know what I was thinking, trying to fix it all.” 

“You were just trying to be a good friend.” 

“I try to be,” Hermione sighed. 

“Ever wish you were something more?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes and quickly replied, “Oh, Ginny, not you too.” 

Ginny laughed slightly and said, “I ran into Luna earlier and she was saying that you two were going to wind up together. What brought that on?” 

Hermione explained, “It wasn’t me! I specifically told her that we’re just friends.” 

Ginny asked, “So, you never thought about him in that way?” 

Hermione remained silent as they had just walked up to the portrait for the entrance into the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione muttered the password quickly and the picture swung backwards as Ginny and Hermione walked through the portrait hole. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Ginny stated, eyeing her still. 

In a frustrated tone, Hermione said, “He’s just a friend. End of discussion, I’m not talking about this anymore.” 

They walked into the common room filled with Gryffindor students, chatting amongst themselves. Hermione spotted her two friends sitting off in the corner, looking like they were in a deep conversation. She saw Ron glance up at her and then nudge Harry in the side. He pointed his finger in the direction of her. 

Harry looked over in her direction before quickly standing up and walking up to her. He grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her away from Ginny to an empty spot in the common room. “What the hell were you thinking?” he angrily said in hushed tones. 

She figured Ron told him about her going over and talking to Cho. 

Hermione calmly said, “Harry, just listen-”

Ginny, who was still standing nearby, stepped up near them and interrupted the two. “Calm down, Harry, she was only trying-”

“Did I ask you, Ginny? Stay out of it!” Harry exclaimed. 

Ginny retreated her steps and walked over near Ron to take a seat. Everyone’s voices had quieted down at Harry’s sudden loud voice. Their heads turned in the direction towards Harry and Hermione as all eyes were on them. 

Hermione realized his hand was still on her elbow and she hastily pulled it away from his grip. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, “That was rude, Harry.” 

“You want to talk about being rude? You went behind my back. I didn’t ask you to go and talk to her!” Harry retorted with a fierce stare. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don’t want to get back together with her?!” 

Hermione shook her head and shouted, “No, it didn’t, because you refuse to talk to me lately! I literally had to ask you how the date went instead of you just coming to me!” 

Harry yelled, “Since when do I have to tell you about every single aspect of my life!” 

“Because that’s what friends do!”

“Oi! Take your lovers’ spat elsewhere, we’re trying to play a chess game over here!” Seamus hollered in the back with a laugh. Other fellow Gryffindors started laughing as well. 

Lovers? She couldn’t take this anymore. Suddenly, Hermione felt very embarrassed of the whole situation. With tears starting to brim her eyes, she swiftly turned on her heel and ran out through the portrait hole without another look at Harry. 

— 

Hermione ran as fast as she could as tears began sliding down her cheeks. As she turned at a corner, she ran into the first empty classroom that she saw. She sat down on the teacher’s desk in the room and wiped her stray tears away with the back of her hand. What was going on? Harry was never the one who made her cry, instead he was usually the one comforting her like any good friend would. Friend… did he still even want to be her friend at the moment? 

She was crying softly until she heard the classroom door open. Quickly, she wiped her eyes and tried to hide her face by looking down at the ground. 

“Hermione…” 

Hermione knew that voice too well, but she refused to look up at him. “Go away, Harry,” she quietly said. 

“Are you crying?” he asked. 

Hermione couldn’t control her sniffles as they echoed in the empty classroom. She chose to say nothing at all and then, she heard his footsteps nearing her. Then suddenly, two feet appeared within her view as she stared at the ground. Biting her lip nervously, she looked up at him with teary eyes. 

Harry held a guilty look on his face as he took one more step closer to her. He said, “I’m sorry, Hermione. I just-”

She interrupted him and sniffled, “I’m sorry too… but you can go now.” She didn’t feel like talking at the moment, especially with him. She hoped that he would just go and leave her be, but instead, he hesitantly took a seat next to her on the desk. She could feel his eyes on her as she stared down at her hands in her lap. 

He deeply sighed, “I should’ve let you explain your side before lashing out at you like that. I just… things lately have been very difficult for me.” 

In the corner of her eye, she could see the torn expression upon his face. Her tears had finally stopped, but suddenly her nerves began running wild and her heart was racing. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and quietly replied, “Well I wouldn’t know because you haven’t really talked to me.” She paused briefly and shrugged, “At least, like we used to.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ve had a lot on my mind, it’s been bothering me a lot lately.”

As soon as she heard him say that, she immediately looked at him and found him staring back at her with those striking emerald eyes of his. With a concerned look, she asked, “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you in trouble?” 

He smiled weakly at her and gently said, “Calm down, I’m fine. It’s nothing like that.” He looked away for a second and let out a shaky breath. “You’re the one person I really want to talk to about it with. But for some reason, I-I just can’t find the right words.”

Hermione watched him as he sat silently next to her. Her gaze wandered to his hand placed on the desk between them and she placed hers on top of his. At the touch of her hand, he instantly looked up at her. His hand felt cold and still against hers, but she held on to it tightly.

She smiled at him to urge him to speak his mind. “You know, you can tell me anything. We’re friends after all, right?” 

She felt his hand move under hers and slowly interlace them at the fingertips. They had never held hands like that before, but she didn’t pull away. Instead, she surprisingly quite enjoyed it. It almost felt like her hand belonged there, if that made sense. 

He gave her hand a tight squeeze before saying, “That’s the thing, Hermione. I don’t want to be your friend.” 

Her eyes widened in fear at his words as she felt all color drain from her face.

As if he noticed her panicked look, he quickly said, “No, no, no. Not like that. I mean, damn, this is so much more difficult than I thought it would be.” Their eyes were on each other as he continued, “Hermione, I’ve been thinking a lot about you. Way more than any platonic friend should.”

Did she hear him correctly? Her heart felt like it was going to pound right through her chest. She hesitantly asked, “What are you saying?” 

“Ever since my date with Cho, I can’t help wondering if maybe she’s right after all.”

She couldn’t wrap her mind around all this. “What do you mean?” 

“C’mon, Hermione, you know exactly what I mean, you wouldn’t be the smartest witch in our year if you didn’t. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you and I’ve just been a complete nervous wreck around you.” With another deep breath, he finally said, “I really like you. Maybe, even lov-”

She quickly cut him off before he could say anymore. “You don’t like me like that.” 

He looked at her confused. 

Cho’s words from before were running through her mind - ‘y _ou’re not exactly his type’._ She pulled her hand out of his and let out a defeated sighed, “I’m not your type.” 

Harry looked at her like she was crazy. He shook his head and chuckled lightly, “Says who? I know who I like, and I really like you.” 

She slid off the desk and took a few steps away before turning around and saying, “Harry, you go for girls like Cho, you went to Yule Ball with Padma. They’re both mega popular, fun, and insanely beautiful and I’m-I’m nothing like that. I’m your bossy, bookworm, ugly friend.” Her voice faltered. “I’m not like them.” 

Hermione watched as he stood up and stepped towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. He quickly said, “You’re not ugly, stop saying that.” He was standing just in front of her now and smiled at her. “You’re more than beautiful, Hermione, and I could go on and on about it. From the way your brown eyes sparkle and light up the room, that contagious sweet smile of yours, that witty, sarcastic humor of yours that always has me laughing, or that brilliant mind of yours that has saved my life numerous times. You have the biggest heart and kindest soul. And yes, you’re not like them, because you’re so much better than them.” 

His words hit her deep, she almost felt like tearing up again. No one had ever said anything as truly sweet as he just did to her. He truly did see her as something more. And she had been denying it to everyone all evening. 

Suddenly, she hit him hard on the arm. 

Harry’s hand immediately went to the sore spot as he hollered, “Ow! What was that for?” 

Hermione glanced away before looking back at him. She exclaimed, “I’ve been trying to convince everyone, including myself, that there’s nothing between us and there you go and say all that!” Her voice went silent she gazed into his green eyes. When suddenly, it dawned upon her. Why didn’t she notice it before? He was everything that she could ever want. Her voice was quieter now as she said, “When deep down, maybe I secretly wished you would look at me like that one of these days.” 

“I’m looking now,” he replied with a wide smile.

Harry took his final steps towards her. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. He stared down at her and Hermione’s breath hitched as her eyes wandered to his lips. 

Her heart was racing as he raised his hand to lift her chin gently and he began to tilt his head. He leaned in slightly and just as his lips were going to meet hers, Hermione quickly said, “Wait.”

Harry pulled away a little and teased her, “Are you going to hit me again?” 

Hermione laughed slightly and shook her head. “No, It’s just- I’ve never done this before,” she said, biting her lip nervously. 

Harry chuckled, “Well, I don’t have much to go on either, being that the last girl cried the whole time.” 

They laughed together. Why was she so nervous? This was Harry, after all. She had done countless other things with him, what made this any different? She tried to push all her nervous thoughts out of her head, but she simply couldn’t. 

Her nerves were getting the better of her, as she began to ramble on, “I’m just a little nervous. After all, just moments ago, we were barely talking and then we had a fight in the common room and then we apologized to each other and then there you go declaring that you see me as more than a friend. Our relationship has been all over the place in the last few-”

Before she could utter another word, his lips were on hers. Hermione couldn’t feel anything except his soft lips against hers and the feel of his body so close to hers. His hand was holding her chin gently, and then slid towards the back of her head, where it got lost in her soft brown curls. His other hand was placed on her waist, holding her tightly, as he kissed her deeply. Hermione found her arms slide up around his neck as she melted in to the kiss. The kiss only deepened as Hermione moaned slightly, and they found themselves leaning up against the teacher’s desk. 

Harry reluctantly pulled away, but kept a strong hold on her. With their lips barely touching, he whispered against her lips, “Sorry, you’re cute when you babble on like that, I couldn’t help it.”

Hermione was absolutely breathless, and her own lips were slightly swollen. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around his neck and she looked up at him. Her eyes were twinkling and a wide smile was spreading across her face. “I don’t know how Cho ended up crying if you kiss like that,” Hermione giggled softly. 

Harry shrugged and smiled at her. He asked, “So what did happen in the Great Hall with Cho?” 

Hermione shook her head and said, “Nevermind her.” And she quickly pulled him down for another searing kiss. 


End file.
